


Farscape: Unrealized

by Avatar_Stark



Category: Farscape
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But the Comic Characters Are Still Here, Canon Continuation, Crichtonisms, F/F, F/M, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, the comics never happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatar_Stark/pseuds/Avatar_Stark
Summary: One year after the events of "The Peacekeeper Wars", Crichton and Aeryn are called back out into space to chart the Uncharted Territories and perhaps do some diplomacy for the Peacekeepers.
Relationships: Chiana (Farscape)/Clow Zobrek, John Crichton/Aeryn Sun
Kudos: 2





	1. No Takebacks (s01e01)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a virtual season, so every chapter is actually an episode of the TV show, written in screenplay format and posted here as a PDF file hosted on my OneDrive. Simply click the link to read or download.

_Farscape: Unrealized,_ Season 1, Episode 1, "[No Takebacks](https://1drv.ms/b/s!AhaNHhtrqdOVjS5tWtOFKlWAKctg?e=TNLKI9)" (.pdf file, 204 KB).


	2. AKC1: Devil to Pay (s01e02)

_Farscape: Unrealized_ , Season 1, Episode 2, "[A Kidnapped Crichton (Part 1): Devil to Pay](https://1drv.ms/b/s!AhaNHhtrqdOVjS16QZkIUqgZAkxI?e=HBxNGG)" (.pdf file, 212 KB).


	3. AKC2: Twisted Reflections (s01e03)

_Farscape: Unrealized,_ Season 1, Episode 3, "[A Kidnapped Crichton (Part 2): Twisted Reflections](https://1drv.ms/b/s!AhaNHhtrqdOVjSwQphVywHc-xfoD?e=G37q5p)" (.pdf file, 208 KB).


End file.
